girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-10-05 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Socks are the larval forms of coat hangers. Just go look in your closet if you want proof! -- Billy Catringer 05:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) A very interesting page - seeing the "normal" interaction of Castle and Seneschal(s). Definitely the original Castle personality though - "hope for the entertainment value" indeed, heh. XD Looks like even Carson is in for some surprises - one shudders to imagine what generations of Heterodynes have buried and hidden away - just in case it may someday be needed. However, I'm wondering about the Castle's memories - I know it was rather limited in Otilia's body, but the way it's talking, these are things it had truly lost track of, even in full mode. It may well be that the Castle was long overdue for a reset - that those fractured personalities had actually existed to a lesser extent already, impairing its ability to access everything properly. --Zerogee 14:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, hell, Zerogee! Ya gotta admit that der Kestle is pretty good given that it is a multi-tasking yet purely mechanical thinking machine. The real wonder is that it works at all, let alone that it forgets things. -- Billy Catringer 14:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, I wasn't dissing the Castle, just making an observation. Even in Agatha's world, the Castle is a one-of-a-kind entity -- a true wonder (and terror), even hundreds of years after its creation. It occurs to me that the Jaeger Generals are going to be rather impressed with what Agatha has done with der Kestle - this puts her spark up amongst the greatest/maddest of the Heterodynes. --Zerogee 15:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) : No, repairing the castle hardly puts her among the "greatest/maddest". But wait until she starts making improvements. -- SpareParts 00:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Previously Generals were mostly impressed with how bad things were at the Castle. It probably will be safe to say that they will be happy to hear that Castle is back to his normal self, and already acknowledged Agatha as the ruling Heterodyne.-- 04:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Did anyone outside of the room hear Der Kessel recognize Agatha as The Heterodyne? If so, would that release the Jaegers or do they need to wait for the Doom Bell? I guess we'll find out shortly. AndyAB99 16:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I think the Jaegers just need official confirmation and the Castle can give it to them, the Doombell is just ceremony. This was brought up in the original meeting between Agatha and the Jaegergenerals. That said I think the ringing of the Doombell will be the trigger anyway since its very dramatic! 17:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) : When the Doombell rings, suddenly all the attacking troops in town will find themselves between the Castle (with a genuine Heterodyne in residence) and a whole bunch of very happy and extremely motivated Jaegers -- talk about being between the Devil and the deep blue sea -- Agatha may suddenly find hundreds of troops surrendering to her in a hurry. --Zerogee 17:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Odd...I must not of signed when I posted before. Sorry! Great Cthulhu 18:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC)